Vers une forme de Rédemption
by Maple Princess
Summary: Chargée d'une exécution qu'elle ne peut accomplir, Fatale se retrouve étiquetée comme fugitive par la Griffe et emplie de questions auxquelles elle ne peut répondre. De son côté, Tracer tente d'aider sa petite amie à se remettre d'une terrible épreuve, tout en s'interrogeant sur les motivations d'une certaine sniper. Futur WidowTracer et autres couples secondaires.
1. 1 - Evasion

**Vers une forme de Rédemption**  
 **Chapitre 1**  
 **Évasion**

Cela n'aurait _pas_ dû arriver.

Lena Oxton avait vécu une vie pour le moins remplie. Elle avait été aventurière, soldat, pilote ; et puis, après tout, peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter d'avoir été temporairement effacés de la réalité. Elle en connaissait un rayon en matière de danger et de savoir faire face à ses peurs. Mais il y avait une crainte, et une seulement, qu'elle se savait incapable d'affronter. Et cette même peur était devant elle.

Cela n'aurait _jamais_ dû arriver.

Lorsque Tracer avait commencé à sortir avec Emily Smith, peu après que Winston ait recontacté les anciens agents d'Overwatch, elle s'était empressée de tout lui raconter sur son nouveau travail. Soldat 76 leur avait formellement interdit de raconter quoi que ce soit au sujet du retour d'Overwatch, mais Tracer ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à Emily sur son nouveau projet. Elle avait tout de même, par acquis de conscience, fait des recherches sur la rousse afin d'être sûre qu'elle ne s'apprêtait pas à dévoiler des secrets importants à un agent de la Griffe.

Emily avait été plus que compréhensive, et même impressionnée. Elle avait été une fervente admiratrice de l'organisation dans sa jeunesse, ayant couvert ses murs de posters d'Ana Amari et d'Angela Ziegler.  
Et surtout, elle avait toujours été là lorsque Lena rentrait de ses missions, lui offrant une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer ou pleurer, ou pour lui changer les idées. Elle avait été un roc, son soutien le plus important.

Ce qui rendait la scène se déroulant sous les yeux de Lena encore plus écœurante, de la bile lui brûlant le fond de la gorge.

Tracer ne pouvait blâmer personne en particulier. La mission à Caen avait été un échec collectif.  
Ange avait été abattue en premier, assommée par une des mines venimeuses de Fatale.  
McCree avait rapidement suivi alors qu'il tentait de lui venir en aide.  
Pharah était tombée dans la Manche après avoir perdu le contrôle de son armure, piratée par Sombra, et même Chopper n'avait pour une fois pas réussi à tirer son épingle du jeu. Faucheur avait été plus rapide, se glissant derrière lui et le prenant par surprise.

À bien y penser, c'était un miracle qu'ils s'en soient tous tirés vivants et que seule Tracer ait été capturée. Grâce à l'intervention de Lúcio, Chacal et D. Va, les autres étaient parvenus à s'enfuir, plus ou moins conscients et valides.  
Malheureusement, l'accélérateur chronal de Lena avait planté alors qu'elle filait vers le MECA de Hana, une brutale sensation de malaise la ralentissant. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu attraper la main tendue de Lúcio, une douleur aiguë à la jambe l'avait frappée, l'envoyant valser au sol. Le reste était plus que vague, des cris résonant dans son crâne endolori, alors qu'elle sentait à peine son corps être attrapé et soulevé dans les airs.  
Et puis le noir total.

Tracer aurait bien voulu rester dans le noir. Ainsi, elle n'aurait pas été forcée de vivre le cauchemar dans lequel la Griffe l'avait plongée.  
Elle n'aurait pas eu à sentir qu'ils lui avaient pris son accélérateur chronal, le plaçant à une distance suffisante pour qu'elle ne s'évanouisse pas dans les airs mais tout de même assez loin pour qu'elle se sente vaseuse.  
Et surtout, ses yeux humides n'auraient pas été forcés de s'ouvrir lorsqu'ils avaient jeté Emily au sol devant elle.

"Non."

Ce n'avait été guère plus qu'un murmure, peinant à s'échapper des lèvres sèches de Tracer, et pourtant il contenait toute son horreur et son effroi. La bouche d'Emily était bâillonnée, mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et rivés sur Tracer, des larmes coulant bruyamment sur ses joues.

"Espèces de monstres !" cria Tracer en tentant de se relever. Mais elle était encore faible, et deux gorilles de la Griffe suffirent à la maintenir à genoux au sol. "Elle n'a rien à voir avec tout ça ! Laissez la partir !"

Elle n'arrêta pas de s'égosiller, même si sa gorge commençait à brûler et sa voix à s'érailler. Emily, sa belle, gentille, forte Emily, était en train de pleurer, étendue au sol, son bâillon incapable de retenir ses gémissements de désespoir.  
Une éternité parut s'écouler avant que quelqu'un émerge de l'obscurité derrière la rousse.

"Arrêtez de crier, vous deux. Ne rendez pas cela plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà."

Si la silhouette familière n'avait pas suffi, l'accent français était impossible à confondre avec un autre. Fatale était vêtue de sa combinaison habituelle, l'élasthanne violet moulant sa peau azur. Son expression était aussi glaciale qu'à l'accoutumée, bien qu'on puisse y déchiffrer un brin d'agacement.

Le regard de Tracer se braqua sur le sniper, et elle en grogna presque.

"Espèce de... de... monstre dégénéré sans cœur ! Qu'est ce que tu vas lui faire ?"

Fatale soupira et chargea son fusil.

"Ce qu'on m'a demandé de faire."

Son ton était empreint d'ennui, comme si pointer une arme chargée sur une innocente incapable de se défendre n'était qu'un acte de routine pour elle.

"Non, non, attends, Fatale, ne fais pas ça!" hurla Lena, se débattant contre les deux gorilles. "Je ferai n'importe quoi, je t'en prie, ne -"  
"Est-ce que ça t'arrive de te taire, idiote ? Ce n'est pas sujet à marchandage. Il est bien trop tard pour ça. C'est une punition pour t'être opposée à la Griffe."

Le corps entier d'Emily était parcouru de soubresauts, la rousse implorant vainement sous son bâillon. Son regard terrifié était fixé sur Tracer, qui ne put s'empêcher de se sentir terriblement coupable et lâche lorsqu'elle ferma les yeux.

Deux coups de feu résonnèrent dans la cellule humide.

... deux ?!

Tracer ouvrit grand les yeux lorsque la pression sur ses épaules disparut et qu'un corps massif s'effondra de chaque côté d'elle. Emily était encore en vie, et Fatale avait un vague air confus.

"Que... qu'est ce que..."  
"E-enfuis toi, idiote !" s'exclama Fatale.

Elle lança quelque chose à Tracer, qui fut à deux doigts de ne pas l'attraper. La pilote se sentit immédiatement mieux, et avec raison : c'était son accélérateur chronal.

"Allez, fais quelque chose ! Ne reste pas plantée là."

La voix de l'assassin tremblait légèrement. Tracer hocha la tête, et harnacha son précieux appareil à sa poitrine. Emily s'était évanouie de peur, et Tracer la prit dans ses bras, encore sous le choc.

"Fatale, pourquoi..."  
"Ne pose pas de questions." le sniper avait l'air presque aussi confus que la brune. Son habituel masque inexpressif était perclus de doute, et son regard alternait rapidement de Tracer à sa petite amie.  
Une alarme se vit soudainement à hurler, les surprenant toutes deux.

"Vas-y, cours ! La sortie est simple à trouver. Tout droit jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans un grand hall. Puis à droite, encore à droite, et tu seras dehors."

Tracer hocha la tête. Fatale s'empara rapidement d'un revolver de chaque garde et les tendit à son ennemie. Lena plaça Emily sur son épaule droite et attrapa l'une des armes, rangeant l'autre dans l'étui vide de sa ceinture.

"Je te frayerai un chemin, alors file. Nous nous retrouverons plus tard."

Lena n'était pas encore tout à fait capable de saisir ce qui était en train de se passer alors qu'elle s'enfuyait de la pièce, l'adrénaline lui donnant la force dont elle avait besoin. Son accélérateur était chargé au maximum ; elle évitait les gardes de la Griffe avec aise, ne perdant pas de temps à leur tirer dessus si elle pouvait l'éviter.  
Sa crainte que tout cela ne fusse qu'une manipulation vile de la part de Fatale fut démentie. Elle suivit l'itinéraire que l'assassin lui avait donné, et fut surprise de se trouver rapidement dehors bien que tous les agents du bâtiment aient été alertés de sa fuite. Le verrou de la dernière porte avait été explosé et fumait encore ; aucun doute que Fatale avait tenu sa promesse de l'aider.

Dehors, Tracer ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Le bâtiment de la Griffe se trouvait dans une forêt emplie d'immenses arbres et de routes en terre, ce qu'elle utilisait pour semer ses assaillants.  
Une voiture la rattrapa. Tracer sentit une flèche de peur traverser son corps, mais lorsque la voiture du conducteur s'abaissa, elle révéla le visage de Fatale.  
"Viens!"

La voiture ralentit, et Tracer ouvrit la porte arrière, plaçant précautionneusement Emily dans le véhicule avant de se jeter dedans. Une fois la portière fermée, Fatale accéléra sans un mot. Le cœur de Tracer n'avait jamais battu aussi vite, et tandis qu'elle reprenait son souffle, elle réalisa à quel point son corps était endolori.

Elle arracha le bâillon de la bouche d'Emily et lui enleva les liens entravant ses chevilles et ses poignets. La jeune femme n'avait toujours pas émergé, et Tracer ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus que caresser les mèches rousses et la peau pâle.

Le trio resta dans un silence pesant, aucune des deux vieilles ennemies n'osant rompre la tension. Tracer jetait régulièrement des regards à la dérobée dans le rétroviseur, mais toute trace d'émotion s'était évanouie du visage de Fatale. Si cette dernière n'avait pas refusé d'exécuter sa petite amie puis l'avait aidée à s'échapper, Tracer aurait été incapable de trouver la moindre différence avec la sniper qu'elle connaissait si bien. Une paire d'yeux dorés, impassibles, était fixée sur la route, leur propriétaire raide comme un piquet.

Qu'est ce qui avait bien pu poussé la parfaite machine à tuer à protéger Lena et Emily?


	2. 2 - Dans la toile de l'araignée

**Hello tout le monde ! Voici la suite de cette fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Si vous voulez vous mettre dans l'ambiance, vous pouvez écouter l'OST de Zero Time Dilemma, surtout Interminable Dilemma !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **~ Sarah**

* * *

 **Vers une forme de rédemption**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **Dans la toile de l'araignée**

* * *

Tracer ne s'endormit pas vraiment durant le trajet, sans toutefois rester éveillée. Une fois son pic d'adrénaline disparu, son corps avait commencé a ressentir le contrecoup de l'immense effort qu'avait été s'enfuir avec sa petite amie. Son esprit s'apaisait tandis que la voiture roulait en silence, dans un état proche du rêve éveillé; lorsque le véhicule s'arrêtait ou prenait un virage serré, l'agent d'Overwatch se "réveillait" en sursaut avant de somnoler de nouveau.

En revanche, Fatale se concentrait pleinement sur sa conduite. La voiture était l'un des modèles les plus récents du marché - où la Griffe trouvait l'argent pour ce genre de choses, elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée - et était équipée d'un programme de pilotage automatique. Mais elle l'avait éteint, de peur qu'il ne puisse être utilisé par l'organisation criminelle pour les retrouver. De plus, le sniper empruntait des chemins étroits et accidentés, et elle ne pensait pas le programme capable de manoeuvrer aussi expertement qu'elle.

La lune brillait au firmament depuis un bon moment lorsque la voiture s'arrêta pour la dernière fois; le bruit soudain que fit Fatale en claquant la portière tira Lena de sa torpeur. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, mais il faisait trop sombre pour y voir quoi que ce soit. Ce qui voulait dire qu'ils étaient loin de toute ville ou même de tout village.

Où diable l'assassin avait-elle pu les conduire ?

"Hé, Emily. Réveille-toi, mon chou." mumura-t-elle en caressant la joue de sa bien-aimée.

L'Irlandaise lui répondit par une série de grognements, mais l'ancienne pilote parvint à l'extirper des bras de Morphée. Sa chevelure cuivrée, d'ordinaire bien coiffée, était en bataille, et ses yeux étaient gonflés de sommeil et de larmes.

Et pourtant, même si la faible lumière de son chrono accélérateur n'était pas bien flatteuse, pour Tracer elle était aussi belle que d'ordinaire.

"Allez, venez par ici."

Toute à sa contemplation d'Emily, la brune n'avait pas remarqué que Fatale était revenue à la voiture, équipée d'une lampe torche. Emily jeta un regard confus à Tracer.

"Pour une raison qui m'échappe, elle nous a sauvés." expliqua Lena. "J'espère comprendre pourquoi. Et tu es vivante, mon amour, c'est tout ce qui compte."

"On peut lui faire confiance ?"

De façon assez compréhensible, sa petite amie avait l'air perdue et apeurée.

"On a pas vraiment le choix." soupira Tracer en ouvrant la portière. "Restons sur nos gardes."

Emily acquiesça, et suivit Lena hors de la voiture. Fatale poussa un soupir théâtral lorsque le couple la rejoignit.

"Tu n'es pas aussi lente d'habitude, chérie." fit-elle d'un ton moqueur. Curieusement, ses provocations n'agaçaient pas autant Tracer que d'ordinaire; d'une certaine façon, cela la plongeait dans un cadre familier et rassurant. "Accélère. Toi aussi, la rouquine."

Ne parlant pas français, Emily ne comprit pas le surnom que lui avait attribué l'ancienne agent de la Griffe, mais elle se douta qu'il n'était pas très aimable.

Le couple suivit la femme le long d'un petit chemin pavé. Elles marchèrent en silence et arrivèrent rapidement devant une maison massive. Tracer ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose de la bâtisse avec la simple lampe torche de Fatale, mais c'était suffisant pour avoir une estimation rapide de la taille du bâtiment.

"Tu vis ici ?" demanda-t-elle avec une surprise ravie.

"Avant." marmonna le sniper en portant la main à sa combinaison.

Elle tira un pendentif de sous l'élasthane violet, hésitant quelques secondes avant de l'approcher de l'imposante porte en bois.

Elle ouvrit la porte avec un fort grincement; Emily sursauta de frayeur et s'empara du bras de sa petite amie. Tracer mit sa main sur celle de la rousse et en caressa calmement la peau.

Fatale pénétra dans la maison, suivie par le duo. Le sniper pressa un interrupteur, et la lampe au-dessus d'elles s'alluma avec un bruit sourd.

Comme elle s'y attendait, la pièce était vaste ; Tracer devina qu'elle faisait office d'entrée et de salon. Tout avait l'air chaleureux et accueillant, comme si elles avaient pénétré dans le foyer d'une famille parfaite. Des canapés moelleux entouraient un grand set d'holovidéo, et les murs aux couleurs pastels étaient décorés d'affiches de films et de photos de famille. Il y avait un âtre de cheminée dans un coin de la pièce, ce qui laissa penser à Tracer que la maison, bien que meublée de façon moderne, était plutôt ancienne. Un autre coin était occupé par un escalier en colimaçon menant à l'étage.

Emily était toujours accrochée à elle. Fatale monta à l'étage sans un mot, laissant une Tracer gênée au milieu du séjour. La jeune Anglaise n'osait pas s'assoir sur une chaise ou un canapé.

Cela la fit sourire amèrement. Depuis quand se souciait-elle d'être polie envers Fatale ?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse décider de quoi faire, elle entendit le sniper redescendre. Elle apportait des vêtements qu'elle tendit à ses "invitées".

"Je ne veux pas de pue-la-sueur dans ma maison. Vous avez bien besoin de ces vêtements."

"Merci Fatale." grogna Tracer.

Elle allait demander où aller pour se changer en toute intimité, mais avant même qu'elle ouvre la bouche Fatale était repartie en haut.

Emily déplia la chemise de nuit qui lui avait été donné ; d'un vert émeraude, elle se mariait parfaitement avec sa chevelure. Tracer, elle, avait hérité d'un legging multicolore et d'un tee shirt blanc.

La brune retira son chrono accélérateur et le plaça sur une chaise voisine, puis elle se changea. Elle décida de replacer son appareil sur sa poitrine après coup, au lieu de le laisser à côté d'elle comme elle le faisait chez elle. Même après tout ce que Fatale avait fait pour elle, elle ne pouvait accorder pleinement sa confiance au sniper pour le moment ; et même si l'assassin était honnête, il y avait toujours le risque que la Griffe les retrouve et tente une attaque surprise.

"Lena, viens, il faut que tu voies ça."

Tracer remarqua que sa petite copine regardait l'une des photos accrochées au mur. Elle montrait un jeune couple, visiblement très amoureux. L'homme était grand et avait de larges épaules; il lui rappelait Jack Morrison dans sa jeunesse, si Jack avait un sourire maladroit et des cheveux bruns. Il tenait une jeune femme serrée contre lui ; elle avait l'air heureuse, bien que plus réservée que lui. Ses cheveux sombres étaient noués en une queue de cheval hâtive, et ses joues rougies contrastaient avec le reste de sa peau, blanche comme la neige. Leurs regards brillaient de joie et de vie.

Tracer mit quelques secondes à réaliser la nature de ce qu'elle regardait : une photo d'une Fatale plus jeune.

"Ça te plaît ?"

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, et se retournèrent, faisant face à Fatale. Son regard acéré et froid était vide de toute joie, et son sourire avait été remplacé par une expression impassible.

"Pardon, on ne voulait pas-"

"Oh que si. Je m'en fiche, mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à mentir, chérie."

Il y eut un silence gênant, que Tracer brisa dans une tentative désespérée d'alléger l'atmosphère:

"Est-ce que, um, tu as une salle de bains ? J'aurais bien besoin d'une bonne douche !"

Aussi idiot que le stratagème fut, il fonctionna. Le sniper haussa un sourcil et lui jeta un regard méprisant, mais elle répondit :

"En effet, j'ai une salle de bains, comme la plupart des gens civilisés. Premier étage, deuxième porte à droite."

"J'y vais en premier, si ça ne te dérange pas." marmonna Emily, grimpant les escaliers sans même attendre la réponse de Tracer.

Lena ne protesta pas ; Emily n'avait rien à voir avec tout cela, et elle ne voulait pas lui gâcher une opportunité d'échapper à la présence de Fatale. Elle avait l'habitude de la personnalité froide de son adversaire - ou plutôt, de son manque de personnalité - mais elle savait que cela pouvait être déconcertant pour les autres, surtout sa petite amie.

"Euh... ce sont de belles photos."

Tracer regretta immédiatement sa tentative d'établir un contact amical. Les yeux de Fatale se plissèrent et se braquèrent sur elle.

"Désolée, je-"

"Il s'appelait Gérard. Gérard Lacroix."

L'ancienne pilote fut surprise de la réponse de son hôte.

Fatale s'approcha de Tracer, tournant son regard vers la photo encadrée.

"Il travaillait pour ces clowns d'Overwatch. Je suis étonnée que tu ne le connaisses pas."

"Je... ne connais pas tout le monde."

"Ah."

Tracer passa en revue ses souvenirs de ses jours passés à Overwatch, mais elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir rencontré ou même aperçu le brun.

"Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Tu ne pourras pas le rencontrer, de toute façon."

"Pourquoi ?"

Lena se gifla intérieurement. La question était idiote, et la réponse évidente.

"Je l'ai tué."

Tracer ne put réprimer un bruit de surprise. D'accord, ça, elle ne l'avait pas vu venir.

L'expression de Fatale demeura la même ; on aurait dit qu'elle venait de parler de la météo.

"Pourquoi... pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!"

Une paire d'yeux jaunes bougea lentement de la photo à l'Anglaise. Ils avaient l'air vide, mais Tracer jura qu'elle pouvait y distinguer quelque chose. Quelque chose de prisonnier, qui criait à l'aide.

"Je ne sais pas. Ca m'est venu."

Tracer avala sa salive avec difficulté. Elle avait vu Fatale descendre des agents sur le terrain, et même assassiner un moine en public. Mais l'imaginer en train d'abattre son amant de sang froid... non. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. L'horreur qui glaçait son sang devait transparaître sur son visage, car les lèvres de la Française se tordirent en un sourire sans joie.

"Tu as peur, chérie ? Ou tu es écoeurée ?"

La femme s'approcha d'elle, jaugeant sa réaction. Tracer ne pouvait faire plus que de la fixer en retour.

Fatale était à une distance bien trop inconfortable lorsqu'une voix résonna dans la maison :

"Lena ! La salle de bains est libre !"

Tracer se saisit de l'occasion pour reculer en bafouillant :

"Je-je devrais aller me laver."

"Oh, mais je t'en prie. Je m'occuperai de ton amie pendant ce temps. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne lui ferai rien. Les gens de son espèce ne m'intéressent pas."

En d'autres circonstances Lena se serait énervée contre le sniper pour avoir insulté sa petite amie devant elle, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et fila à l'étage, s'enfermant dans la salle de bains avec un long soupir.

La situation avait eu l'air compliquée depuis le début, mais à présent Tracer se demandait dans quel bazar exactement elle avait mis les pieds.


End file.
